Weitere Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Vesperia
Hier werden die Charaktere aus dem Spiel Tales of Vesperia aufgelistet, die nur kleine Auftritte in den Spielen haben, zumeist als Teile von Nebenhandlungen, oder nur erwähnt werden. Figuren von Nebenhandlungen Ameisenlöwenmänner Bei den Ameisenlöwenmännern handelt es sich nicht um eine einzelne Person, sondern um ein ganzes Volk von humanoiden Wesen, die vorrangig auf der Insel Nam Cobanda anzutreffen sind. Ein einzelner Ameisenlöwenmann arbeitet zudem mit dem Kowz aus Mantaic zusammen und vollzieht Handel mit ihm. Dedecchi Dedecchi tritt bereits sehr früh im Spiel auf, nämlich als der angebliche Magier Mordio. Er hat das Aque-Blastia der Unterstadt von Zaphias an sich genommen, nachdem er es "repariert" hatte, und suchte Zuflucht in Mordios Villa, die sich in der Oberstadt befindet. Dedecchi ist der Grund, aus dem Yuri Lowell Zaphias verlässt, um das Aque-Blastia zurückzuholen. Allerdings wird er kaum weiter thematisiert. In der Definitive Edition trifft man ihn in Capua Nor wieder, als er gerade in Verhandlungen mit einer anderen Person steht. Als die Helden ihn stellen, möchte er flüchten, wird jedoch von Rita mit einem Arte aufgehalten. Anschließend übergeben sie ihn den Soldaten und er wird ins Gefängnis gebracht. Dyne Er ist ein Mitglied der Jagdklingen und hat sich während Karols Zeit bei den Jagdklingen gut um diesen gekümmert. Er gibt der Heldenmutigen Vesperia den Auftrag, ein Monster auf Desier töten soll. Die Helden bringen ihm eine Pterobronc-Klaue und erhalten dafür ihre Belohnung. Mimi Eine ehemalige Kellerin in der Taverne Sagittarius in Dahngrest. Als sie merkt, dass die Helden dort aushelfen, ist sie eingeschnappt, weil sie glaubt, ersetzt worden zu sein. Danach verlangt sie einen Wettbewerb. Wenn sie ihn verliert, tröstet die Besitzerin sie jedoch und verspricht ihr, dass sie weiterhin in der Taverne arbeiten kann, wann sie möchte, weil sie genug Gäste haben und sich zusätzliches Personal leisten können. Miska Jutalion Ein Cowz, der sich auf der Insel Nam Cobanda befindet. Dort verteilt er die Aufgaben an diejenigen, die daran interessiert sind, den berühmten Miska-Doktortitel zu erwerben. Außer ihm und Rita Mordio hat noch nie jemand den Doktortitel erworben. Nobis Celestial Der Anführer der Seelenschmiede. Man trifft ihn im Zuge von Nebenaufgaben in Capua Torim, wo er die Helden darum bittet, ihm Immerlicht-Erz zu bringen. Dieses erlangen die Helden im Mt. Temza und überbringen es ihm. Als er damit den Hafen verlassen möchte, wird er von einem Monster angegriffen und schwer verwundet. Estelle kümmert sich um seine Wunden, sodass er nach einiger Zeit wieder gesund wird. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt finden die Helden ihn beim Mt. Temza, wo er das Erz zurückholen wollte und dafür allein gegen das Giganto-Monster Pterobronc gekämpft hat. Die Helden bringen den verletzten Nobis nach Mantaic. Er konnte das Immerlicht erfolgreich sichern. Rich und Karen Zwei Reisende, die sich als Geschwister vorstellen. Sie leiten die reisende Herberge "König der Abenteurer", die nach Regin, dem Bruder letzten Kaisers, benannt worden ist. Die beiden sind seit dreizehn Jahren unterwegs, alle Giganto-Monster zu töten, sind jedoch zu schwach dafür. Sie brachen auf, als Rich fünfzehn war. Dies rührt daher, weil Richs Vater in einer Expedition von Regin gewesen war, die alle Giganto-Monster töten wollte, jedoch als Einziger lebendig zurückkehrte. Aus dem Grund will Richs Vater eine Heirat von Rich und Karen erst anerkennen, wenn alle Giganto-Monster besiegt sind. Rich und Karen sind keine leiblichen Geschwister, sondern wuchsen von klein auf miteinander auf und bezeichnen einander deshalb so. Die beiden entscheiden sich schließlich gegen eine Hochzeit und wollen einfach so weiter durch die Welt reisen und nicht in ihre Heimatstadt, Capua Torim, zurückkehren. Sie verließen ihre Heimat vor dreizehn Jahren. Als die Helden seinem Vater in Capua Torim begegnen, lässt er ausrichten, dass er die Heirat erlaubt. Später wird noch bekannt, dass die beiden den früheren Besitzer von Repede kannten, weshalb sie ihm ein Arte beibringen können, das Repedes Mutter, ein Ritterhund, ihm vermacht hat. Davon abgesehen können Rich und Karen Karol Capel ein neues Kostüm geben. Yu Seron Ein Mitglied der Seelenschmiede. Er gibt den Helden Aufträge oder Hinweise zu Aufträgen. Figuren mit Verbindungen zu Hauptcharakteren Adecor und Boccos Zwei Ritter der Schwann-Brigade, die es schon vor Beginn der Spielhandlung immer auf Yuri abgesehen hatten, da er ständig die Gesetze bricht. Sie stehen unter dem Befehl von Leblanc und Schwann Oltorain. Adecor ist der große, schlanke Ritter, Boccos der kleinere, stämmigere. Adecors Artes-Liste findet sich hier. Boccos' Artes-Liste findet sich hier. Casey Casey war eine Ritterin bei den kaiserlichen Rittern und hatte eine Verbindung zu Yeager und Raven. Sie war mit Yeager in einer romantischen Beziehung und mit Raven befreundet, wobei Letzterer eventuell romantische Gefühle für sie aufwies. Casey war vorrangig Bogenschützin, die im Großen Krieg vor zehn Jahren verstarb. Yeager ist im Besitz ihres Bogens, den Raven nach Yeagers Tod von dessen Töchtern Gauche und Droite erhält. Drake Dropwart Estelles Lehrmeister im Schwertkampf und der Schwertmeister des vorigen Kaisers. Er gilt als ritterlicher Patriot, der dem Reich bereits seit Jahrzehnten mit all seiner Kraft dient. Den kaiserlichen Rittern gilt er als Vorbild, dem alle Ritter nacheifern sollen. Nun arbeitet er als Berater für die kaiserliche Ritter, obwohl er dies nur noch dem Namen nach tut, da er sich eigentlich im Ruhestand befindet. Er erscheint Estelle und den anderen Helden an verschiedenen Orten von Terca Lumireis. Das erste Mal begegnet er ihnen in Heliord am dortigen Blastia, daraufhin in der Haupthalle vom Kolosseum in Nordopolica, später in Dahngrest, wenn Estelle die dortigen Leute heilt, dann in Capua Torim, wenn die Helden dem dortigen Waisenhaus 500.000 Gald geben und zuletzt kann er zwei Mal in Aurnion angesprochen werden. Yuri und Estelle bekommen durch ihn einen Titel. Hachette Ein alter Kumpane von Yuri, der mit ihm bei den Rittern war. Er ist bei der Schwann-Brigade eingeteilt worden und ist glücklich, nicht in der Flynn-Brigade gelandet zu sein, da es ihm unangenehm gewesen wäre, unter jemandem zu arbeiten, der zeitgleich mit ihm in der Ausbildung war. Hanks Ein Einwohner der Unterstadt von Zaphias, der Yuri mitunter großgezogen hat. Er versucht mit allen Mitteln, der Unterstadt zu helfen, und verkaufte deshalb mitunter, um den Magier Mordio für die Reparatur des Aque-Blastias bezahlen zu können, ein Andenken an seine verstorbene Ehefrau. Leblanc Der stellvertretende Captain der Schwann-Brigade, der den ursprünglichen Pflichten eines Ritters folgt und den Menschen in Not hilft. Er und die Brigade mögen etwas durcheinander wirken, sind aber guten Herzens. Sordeth Der Weise aus dem alten Yormgen, der sich als Kritya herausstellt. Ähnlich wie andere Kritya mag er es, scheinbar eher belanglose Geschichten zu erzählen. Er hat ein ruhiges Gemüt und wacht über die Phantomerscheinung von Yormgen. Er erzählte den Menschen von Yormgen, dass sie einen klaren Himmelskristall benötigen, um die Monster von ihrer Stadt fernzuhalten. Teagle, Kellas und Pauly Vater, Mutter und Sohn aus Capua Nor. Die Helden begegnen ihnen recht früh, als sie Teagle und Kellas dabei entdecken, wie sie um das Leben ihres Sohnes flehen. Dieser wurde von Ragou entführt und eingekerkert, weil Teagle und Kellas die Steuern nicht zahlen konnten. Die Helden befreien Pauly, ehe er von Monstern gefressen wird. Später erscheint die Familie in Heliord, wo Teagle arbeiten will, um sich eine Zukunft aufzubauen - nur um auch hier ein Opfer der Hochgestellten zu werden, nämlich von Cumore. Ted Ein kleiner Junge aus der Unterstadt von Zaphias, der scheinbar bei Yuri ein und ausgeht, wie es ihm beliebt. Am Ende des Spiels kann er Yuri - und Flynn, in der Definitive Edition - den "Hoffnung der Stadt"-Titel sowie das Schwert "Claiomh Solais" überreichen. Tokunaga Tokunaga ist ein Mitglied der Gilde Möwensang, die dem Markt der Fortuna untersteht. Er wird von Mary Kaufman damit beauftragt, die Fiertia zu steuern, die sie den Helden als Belohnung für ihren Geleitschutz überreicht. Tokunaga begleitet die Helden daher immer, wenn sie in der Fiertia oder mit Ba'ul unterwegs sind, aber größere Auftritte erhält er nicht. Tort Der Kritya, der in Aspio lebt und seinen Brüdern und Schwestern den Weg nach Myorzo weist, wenn sie es sich wünschen. Er hatte wohl des Öfteren auch mit Rita Mordio gesprochen, weil sie sich erinnern kann, dass er Myorzo erwähnt hatte. Er lässt sich lediglich von Judith ansprechen und überreicht ihr dann die Glocke, die sie dafür braucht. Nach der Zerstörung von Aspio befindet er sich in der Festung Deidon. Definitive Edition Granclay Er war der Anführer der Gilde Schlangentraum, aus der später die Gilden Sirenenzahn von Aifread und die Klaue des Leviathan von Yeager hervorgingen. Die Legenden erzählen, dass er einen geheimnisumwobenen Ort namens Garten des abnehmenden Mondes gefunden hat und dass Maris Stella und Maris Gemma die Schlüssel zu diesem Ort sind. Seine Legende ermöglicht den Zugang zur Nekropole der Nostalgie. Schließlich stellt sich heraus, dass er das Buch über seine Abenteuer selbst geschrieben hat und Hinweise hinterlassen hat, damit die Nekropole nicht vergessen wird, aber zeitgleich durch das Trennen des Schlüssels verhindert hat, dass es einfach geöffnet werden kann. Jim In Capua Torim kann man in der Definitive Edition auf ein Mitglied von Sirenenzahn treffen, Jim. Er erkennt die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Aifread und Patty Fleur, die sich als Enkelin von Aifread vorstellt. Er erinnert sich an die alten Zeiten und beginnt zu weinen, wird von Patty jedoch gemahnt, dass das den Namen von Sirenenfang beschmutzen würde. Nach einem weiteren Gespräch bringt er Patty dann das Arte "Kritischer Moment" bei. Hat man alle Varianten von Pattys mystischem Arte gesehen, trifft man ihn in Nordopolica wieder. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er die Kleidung seines Bosses hat, die sie von ihrem Vater geschenkt bekommen hatte, als sie noch eine Adlige war. Er überreicht ihr ein Kostüm und damit einen Titel. Andere Figuren Assam Auch bekannt als Klingenmeister Assam. Er war derjenige, dem es gelang, Fertigkeiten in Waffen einzubauen, sodass diese über Bodhi-Blastia dauerhaft erlernt werden können. Es heißt, dass dieses Wissen vor langer Zeit von den Kritya an die Menschen gegeben wurde. Calx III Ein Kaiser aus alter Zeit, der dafür bekannt war, vier Aufklärungstrupps zum eher unbekannteren Kontinent Weccea geschickt zu haben, die jedoch nicht einmal erfolglos zurückkehrten, denn immer war der Kontakt zu ihnen abgebrochen und es wurde nie wieder etwas von den Trupps gehört. Gigantus Erungar Ein ehemaliger Ritter und vorbestrafter politischer Aktivist, der nun im Kolosseum von Nordopolica antritt. Er trägt weiterhin seine Ritterrüstung. Heliorus IV Ein Kaiser unbekannter Zeit, der die Lian-Methode im Bereich der Architektur entwickelte. Die Anwendung dieser Methode ist an den Runddächern von Caer Bocram zu finden. Vermutlich stammt er aus der Ellicasm-Zivilisation, zu der es in Caer Bocram noch mehr Hinweise gibt. Itoken Er nennt sich selbst "Meistertippgeber" und befindet sich am Fuße der Treppe zum Kolosseum von Nordopolica hinauf. Nachts schläft er an seinem Stand, tagsüber gibt er Tipps an Reisende, um im Kolosseum zu gewinnen. Er ist das Kolosseumsmaskottchen. Er warnt einen, dass man im Kampf Thea im Auge behalten soll. Johann de Marc Ein maskierter Schwertkämpfer, dem Yuri im Kolosseum von Nordopolica begegnet. Jugem Jerome Ein Dieb, dem Yuri im Kolosseum von Nordopolica begegnet. Krunos XIV Der letzte Kaiser, der ein halbes Jahr vor Beginn der Handlung verstorben ist. In Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition wird hingegen behauptet, dass das Reich bereits mehrere Jahre ohne Kaiser ist. Er ist vermutlich entfernt oder enger mit Estellise Sidos Heurassein und Ioder Argyros Heurassein verwandt. Longchi und Yuefan Ein Paar, das vor etwa eintausend Jahren lebte. Longchi war ein Abenteurer, der einen Weg suchte, seine Heimatstadt vor den Monstern zu bewahren, und dafür den klaren Himmelskristall suchte und daher drei Jahre vor dem Datum der Yormgen-Erscheinung aufbrach. Er fand ihn, schaffte es jedoch nicht nach Hause zurück. Seitdem treibt sein Schiff, die Atherum, als Geisterschiff auf dem Ozean. Yuefan befindet sich in der Phantomerscheinung von Yormgen, wo sie den Helden den Gefallen tut und die Kiste öffnet, in der sich der klare Himmelskristall befindet. Mercedes Dunkel Nennt sich selbst außergewöhnlicher Schwarzhändler, denn er ist der Verkäufer der Gilde Klaue des Leviathan. Figuren des Films Garista Luodor Der Antagonist des Films und Stratege der Nylen-Brigade, der Experimente am Blastia in der Ruine von Shizontania vollzieht. Hierbei staut sich die Aer zu einer giftigen Menge, die die Tiere anfällt und ihre Aggression steigert, weshalb sie als Dämonen die Stadt überfallen. Garista wird von Flynn und Yuri gestellt, nachdem Flynn in der Ruine einen Hinweis darauf gefunden hat, dass er derjenige war, der Experimente in der Ruine vollzogen hat, um eine neue Art von Blastia zu erschaffen. Die beiden töten ihn schließlich mithilfe von Nylens Blastia, das dieser Yuri vor seinem Tod gegeben hat. Hisuka und Chastil Aiheap Die Zwillinge sind Rekruten in der Nylen-Brigade. Sie sind bereits länger dabei als Flynn und Yuri und besitzen von daher eigene Blastia, die sie nutzen können, um zu kämpfen und zu heilen. Sie verbringen recht viel Zeit mit Flynn und Yuri. Am ehesten zu unterscheiden sind die beiden an der Größe ihres Busens. Chastil wird hierbei von Nylen als "die Größere" bezeichnet. In der Definitive Edition trifft man die beiden im Zuge der Schwerttänzer-Nebenaufgabe. Lambert Der Kampfhund von Nylen und zugleich Vater von Repede. Er und andere Ritterhunde werden von der manifestierten Aer übernommen und in Dämonen verwandelt, weshalb Yuri sich dazu gezwungen sieht, Lambert zu töten. Nylen Fedrock Der Captain der Nylen-Brigade. Er wird gemeinsam mit seiner Brigade in die kleine Stadt Shizontania geschickt, um das ungewöhnliche Erscheinen der dortigen Aer und dämonenartigen Tieren zu überprüfen. Dort wird er auf ein riesiges Blastia aufmerksam, das für Experimente von Garista Luodor genutzt wurde. Er stirbt, als die Ruine, in der das Blastia steht, kollabiert. Yurgis Der Vize-Captain der Nylen-Brigade, der in der Befehlsgewalt steht, wenn Nylen nicht anwesend ist. Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Vesperia